Loving You And Only You
by L0cked x Insidee
Summary: What happens when Sakura's boyfriend is cheating on her & Syaoran's girlfriend goes back to Hong Kong?Is Sakura and Syaoran going to get together?If they do,will Syaoran's girlfriend and Sakura's boyfriend break them apart? SS ALL THE WAY!
1. First Day Of School

**Summary - Sakura and Syaoran have a boyfriend and girlfriend. What happens when Sakura's boyfriend is cheating on her and Syaoran's girlfriend goes back to Hong Kong? Is Sakura and Syaoran going to get together? If they do, will Syaoran's girlfriend and Sakura's boyfriend, who wants her back, break them apart?**  
  
_A/N - Hey there! I would just to say that I had taken this story from LilYingFaKitsune831 and I had permission. Well, because **I AM **LilYingFaKitsune831. It's a long story of how I have two pennames and ask me in the review if you want to know what the story is and since most of you loved this story, I'm going to continue it.  
_  
**Disclaim - I do not own any Cardcaptor Sakura.  
  
" Talking "  
  
' Thinking '  
  
Story - Loving You And Only You  
Chapter 1 - First Day of School  
  
Note- The gang is in High School.**

* * *

**RIIIIIIIINNNNNNGGGG.**  
  
Sakura's alarm clock had went off.  
  
"Sakura, wake up!" yelled Kero.  
  
Sakura is a 17 year old girl, a sophmore in Seijuu High School. She has beautiful emerald eyes and her auburn brown hair that had grown to her waist in all the years. She was a very care-free girl , always kind and caring except when she is mad. She has been taking martial arts classes since she was 10. It was something she had taken alot of interests. She is an average girl that lives her life to the fullest. Okay, maybe she isn't that average because she is able to call upon magic. She is the master of the clow cards, now known as the Sakura Cards. She is the same Sakura none the less.  
  
"Leave me alone."  
  
"Sakura, your going to be late! On your first day of school! Its already 7:45! You have 15 minutes to get ready and go to school! " said Kero getting annoyed.  
  
"What!" She screamed," Kero, why didn't you wake me up earlier!"  
  
Kero didn't respond and just sweatdropped. Sakura ran downstairs after getting her uniform on, putting her hair up in her usual ponytail, and brushing her teeth.  
  
"Your going to be late, Kaijuu." Touya said with a grin on his face.  
  
Touya is the same as well except that he is a junior in college. The same ol' protective brother he is. With his black hair and his brown eyes, he can be very charming. Still, he loves to tease his little sister.  
  
"I'm not a Kaijuu!"  
  
"Sakura, Hurry up and finish your breakfast. Your going to be late" says Fujitaka, Sakura's Father.  
  
Fujitaka, obviously, is Sakura and Touya's father. Fujitaka has auburn brown hair and brown eyes. He works at the college where Touya goes. He teaches world history. He is very kind and caring and can do anything well.  
  
"Hai!"  
  
Soon,Sakura finished her breakfast and put her shoes on. Before she left, she said goodbye to her picture of her mother that was on the kitchen table.  
  
Sakura and Touya's mother was Nadeshiko. Nadeshiko had died from a unknown disease. She had died when Sakura was three, but still the family loves her and no one can take her place. Nadeshiko had worked as a model. She was very well beautiful with her long silver hair and her emerald eyes.  
  
-**Later After School-**  
  
"Want to go to the mall after school, Sakura?" asked Tomoyo.  
  
Tomoyo is Sakura's best friend and second cousin. She very kind, caring, and a great best friend that can give good advice and is always there for Sakura. Tomoyo has long raven- colored hair and beautiful violet eyes.  
  
"Gomen Tomoyo-chan. I have Marial Arts class later. Maybe some other time."  
  
"Okay, Sakura.See you later then. Ja ne"  
  
"Hey, Darling."  
  
"Hey, Hun. You know not to startle me like that, Ryo." Sakura says smiling.  
  
"I'm sorry. Want to go the movies?" asks Ryo, obviously Sakura's boyfriend.  
  
Ryo has black hair that he keeps spiked and icy blue eyes. Well, there isn't much to say about him except that he has been Sakura's boyfriend for 2 years.  
  
"Gomen ,Ryo. I can't but maybe another day."  
  
"Okay. See you later then. Ja ne."Says Ryo as he kissed Sakura on the cheek.  
  
Sakura blushes and waves goodbye.  
  
-**With Syaoran and** **his** **Girlfriend-**  
  
"Syaoran want to go to the mall with me?" asked Syaoran's girlfriend.  
  
Syaoran is an eighteen year old high school student. Very charming to the ladies, but he is already taken. With his brown messy hair and his attractive aurburn eyes he can attractive alost any woman except he isn't like that. Syaoran is the next heir to take over the Li Clan. That is all that he ever wanted and also to be the Master of the Clow, but when he was told of that he lost that chance to a girl he was upset and angry. As time passed, he got over it and learned to accept that.  
  
"Can't, Meiling. I have to go to Martial Arts class." said Syaoran, giving his girlfriend a kiss on the cheek.  
  
Meiling is also obviously his girlfriend. She has long waist-length raven hair that she keeps in two buns on top of her head. She also has her beautifil ruby colored eyes. ruby like the color of fire. Fire like her personality. Very enchanting but if you mess with her you will feel her wrath.  
  
"Syaoran, whats up with you with this Martial Arts class? You never missed a lesson and you are already a pro. Can't you skip at least one day, please" begged Meiling, "You know I'm going back to Hong Kong the day after tomorrow."  
  
"Gomen, Meiling. It's my mother's rule to go to every lesson."  
  
"Alright, but since tomorrow is Saturday I have the whole day with you. Okay?"asked Meiling  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Ja ne!" Meiling says and walks to the mall.

* * *

** (A/N)**  
  
**Well? You like? Tell the truth! hehe please read and review and I'll have chapter 2 coming by next week. R/R**


	2. Martial Arts Class and Why?

_A/N - Hey! I'm sorry for not keeping my promise and saying that I will get this chapter by the the weekend, but I had went to Hershey Park during the weekend and couldn't edit and stuff. Gomen!  
_  
**Disclaimer - I do not own CCS. Clamp is the rightful owner.  
  
Crystalz Tear - Yes, they are cousins, but nothing really happens. This is a Sakura and Syaoran fanfic all the way! I'm sorry, if you do not approve of same blood going out and blah. You don't have to continue reading this story if you don't like it.**

**Chapter 2 -Martial Arts Class and Why?

* * *

-Martial Arts Class-**  
  
Sakura and Syaoran are both blackbelts. Sakura has been interested in martial arts for seven years now already. Syaoran of course has been practicing since he was able to walk and talk. While Sakura and Syaoran are in martial arts class, sometimes the sensei calls both of them up to spar/ demonstrate stuff to the smaller kids. Sakura and Syaoran don't really acknowledge eachother. Maybe it's because they are used to the presence of each other. Either way, they don't really talk to each other. They were practicing their attacks when Sakura accidentally hit Syaoran.  
  
"Oh my god! Gomen, Syaoran. I didn't mean to hit you. Are you okay?"  
  
"It's alright. Hey, aren't you in my classes at school?" questioned Syaoran.  
  
"Um, yeah! Don't you sit two seats behind me?" asked Sakura.  
  
"Miss Kinomoto and Mr. Li. May I ask to know what you are talking about?" The sensei asked.  
  
" Gomen. " They both said in unison.  
  
They both began doing the routine the sensei was teaching. They did it with ease and soon the lesson finished. Sakura and Syaoran went separate ways to gather their belongings.  
  
**- Out of the Martial Arts School -**  
  
" Hey, Kinomoto! Wait up."  
  
Sakura turns around to see that it was Syaoran.  
  
"Please, just call me Sakura.".  
  
"Sakura," said Syaoran, " I was wondering if you want to come with Meiling and me to the Movies. You can bring some people if you want."  
  
"Sure. What time do you want me to meet up and where?"asked Sakura  
  
"How about 3:00? Infront of the move theater?"  
  
"Sure. Ja ne!" said Sakura, as she saw her father coming.  
  
**- At the Kinomoto Residence -  
**  
After Sakura took a shower, Sakura went downstairs to eat dinner.  
  
"Otou-san, is it ok if I go to the movies tomorrow?" Sakura asked her father.  
  
"Sure. You can go, sounds fun. "  
  
"Wait a minute. Who's going with you?" Touya asks.  
  
" I'm going with Meiling and Syaoran. I still have to ask if Tomoyo and Ryo want to go."  
  
" OH NO YOUR NOT! YOUR NOT GOING WITH THAT GAKI! AFTER HE BEAT MY TEAM AT SOCCER! THAT LITTLE BRAT! " Touya yells angrily.  
  
**/ Flashback /**  
  
**(A/N - This was when Syaoran was still in Hong Kong. He didn't come to Japan until a few years ago. )**  
  
_It was the championships, Hong Kong against Tokyo. It's almost the end of the game. Touya's team is ahead by 1 point. Syaoran has the ball and Touya is blocking him. Syaoran passes the ball to his team mate and runs towards the goal. His team mate that had the ball passes it to Syaoran and Syaoran kicks the ball and made a goal. Syaoran's team won!  
_  
**(A/N again - I'm so stupid..)**  
  
**/ End of Flashback /  
**  
" I'm going and you can't stop me Onii-chan!"  
  
They ate dinner in silence for the rest of the dinner. When Sakura finished her dinner she went to her room to call her best friend.  
  
_"Moshi Moshi? Daidoji Residence. Tomoyo speaking."  
  
"Tomoyo it's me. I have a question to ask you."  
  
"Whats is it, Sakura?" Asked Tomoyo.  
  
" Syaoran asked if I wanted go to the movies with him and Meiling. He also said I could bring anyone. So do you wanna come?" Asked Sakura  
  
"Sure. What time?"  
  
"3:00, infront of the theater. "  
  
"Oh, okay. Sakura, can you come over a few minutes before we have to go to the movies? I have a dress I want you to wear."  
  
" Sure, Tomoyo." said Sakura as she sweatdropped.  
  
"Yatta! Ok, Ja ne Sakura-chan."  
  
" Ja ne, Tomoyo-chan." Said Sakura as she hanged up.  
_  
' Now I have to call Ryo-Kun.' Sakura thought.  
  
_"Hello, This is Ryo speaking. Who am I speaking to?"  
  
" It's me, Sakura! Want to go to the Movies tomorrow? At 3:00 with me, Tomoyo,Syaoran, and Meiling?" asked Sakura.  
  
"Sure, my Cherry blossom. I'll see you there then. Ja ne."  
  
" Ok, ja! " Says Sakura as she hanged up once again.  
_  
Sakura went into bed, but before she went to sleep she had some thoughts.  
  
' Why would Syaoran ask if I wanted to go to the movies with him. We never talked to each other before, until now. Why all of a sudden? Why...?' Thought Sakura as she fell asleep.

* * *

**A/N - Grrr! I think that was a lame chapter! I wonder what you readers think? Tell me please! R and R please! Don't worry, some blue colored hair, person wearing glasses will come up soon! hehe Well then! Ja Ne!**  
  



	3. At The Movies and What on Earth?

**_A/N - Hey! Thank you so much to the people who reviewed! Much loves to you all! I love reading my reviews. - _**  
**  
Disclaimer - I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura. Clamp sure does though.  
  
_sweet-captor - Isn't it? haha  
  
FromDayOne - See! I updated! Aren't you proud! -  
  
Mystery Case - Is it really good? Seems lame.  
_**_  
**Jenc11 - Aww, you poor thing. You should rest your eyes. Hehe  
  
Crystalz Tearz - Bwuahahaha! That is a surprise on how Sakura finds out. That would have been a good idea though. And I'm glad you kept reading!**_

**" Talking "  
' Thinking '  
  
Chapter 3 - At The Movies and What On Earth?!  
**  
" Sakura, Wake up! Your gonna be late! SAKURA! "  
  
" Go Away, Kero! " yelled Sakura  
  
"Sakura! Didn't you promise to meet Tomoyo at her house at 2:00? It's already 1:50 for Pete's Sake! How can you sleep in this late!" said Kero.  
  
" HOE! "  
  
**- At the Movies -**  
**_ (Nothing really happens at Tomoyo's house. So I'm just gonna skip it.)_**  
  
Syaoran paid for his and Meiling ticket. Ryo was about to pay for his when Sakura protested and said she wanted to pay for hers, but Ryo didn't listen. Tomoyo feeling left out, paid for her own. The movie had started playing and the theater darkened. Ryo was trying to kiss Sakura but Sakura kept pushing him away.  
  
"Ryo, Stop it. I wanna watch the movie." Sakura said as she giggled.  
  
To Ryo's surprise Syaoran was watching him and had an angry face.  
  
'Why am I mad just because Ryo tried to kiss Sakura?' Syaoran thought.  
  
Tomoyo on the other hand was watching all this and wiped out her video camera. She didn't care if she would have to leave the movie theatrer, she just wanted to get this kawaii moment on video. Meiling then noticed too , that Syaoran was angry because of Ryo trying to kiss Sakura.  
  
"Syaoran, I need to use the bathroom. Kinomoto, can you come with me?" asked Meiling.  
  
"Sure, Meiling."said Sakura.  
  
**- In the Girls' Bathroom -**  
  
"Kinomoto, You better stay away from my Syaoran. You hear me!!" Exclaimed Meiling  
  
"Meiling, I have no intension of taking your Syaoran." Replied Sakura.  
  
"Just stay away from him." Said Meiling.  
  
Before Meiling walked out the door she heard Sakura say something.  
  
" What on earth do you mean, Meiling." Said Sakura.  
  
Meiling didn't respond and just left. Sakura followed Meiling, thinking about what Meilng said.  
  
- **Back in the theatre -**  
  
Meiling went back to her seat and Sakura went back to hers. She didn't know what Meiling meant by taking Syaoran from her. She didn't care. She wasn't interested in Syaoran and besides she has a boyfriend. The movie started to end and everyone went there seperate ways.  
  
**- Kinomoto Residence -**  
  
Sakura just finished dinner and went upstairs to her room. She started to think about what Meiling said. Repeating over and over in her head the words that Meiling said to her.  
  
_"Kinomoto, You better stay away from my Syaoran. You hear me!!" Exclaimed Meiling  
  
_Sakura eventually kept thinking about it until she fell asleep.  
  
**  
_A/N - I'm really sorry about the short chapters. I"m gonna try and make the chapters longer as much as possible. R/R please!_**_  
_


	4. Not A Happy Surprise and Why?

**_A/N - GOMEN!!! I didn't update on the weekend. So Sorry! I have been lazy AND also school started a week ago and I already have two projects. Gah!! I'm gonna go crazy! ahem. Well, enough stalling. Thank you to all my reviewers!  
  
_Disclaimer - Will never own CCS, unless I win the lottery and I buy it from Clamp. Bwuahahah!  
  
(IMPORTANT) - Also, Thank you to Tinaptran for Reminding me about Syaoran knowing Sakura about the Clow Cards. Gomen , but Sakura captured and turned the cards into Star Cards by herself. Gomen!_  
_  
_FromDayOne - See! I updated! ... Finally! hehe Domo for the review!  
  
sweet-captor - Is that all it will be! A cool chapter! T-T and I worked so hard! haha Joke, Joke! haha Thanks for reviewing  
  
Crystalz Tearz - Oo Where do you get all these ideas? Haha That would be a good idea, but will Meiling really want to go for a player? We'll see... lol Thanks for the review!_**

**_Tinaptran - Wow! Thanks for totally reminding me about that! hehe, oops. Syaoran doesn't know Sakura because Syaoran wasn't there when Sakura captured the cards and turned it into Star Cards. Gomen for not telling everyone and thank you for your review.  
  
KawaiiBabiGirlXpw08 - Hey! What's up? I updated! YAY! haha I hope you like this chapter!  
  
_" Talking "  
' Thinking '**

**  
Chapter 4 - Not A Happy Surprise and Why?

* * *

**

**- Kinomoto Residence -**  
  
Sakura had woken up quite early. She brushed her hair, brushed her teeth, and got dressed for school in her school uniform. She went downstairs to eat her breakfast. Her father and Touya were still asleep when she had finished her breakfast, so she wrote a note and left for school.  
  
**- Campus Ground -**  
  
Sakura saw Tomoyo sitting on a bench infront of the school and went up to her. When Sakura reached Tomoyo she noticed that she was upset.  
  
"Ohayo, Tomoyo. What's the matter?" asked Sakura.  
  
"Ohayo Sakura-chan." said Tomoyo, but not in her regular cheerful tone.  
  
"Tomoyo, please tell me."  
  
"Sakura-chan, I think your not going to like what I'm about to show you" said Tomoyo.  
  
Tomoyo pointed to one certain spot on the campus grounds. Sakura noticed she was pointing to her and Ryo's special spot. Tomoyo was pointing to a certain cherry blossom tree. Sakura got wide eye as a tear slip down her check, surprised at what she saw, when she say what Tomoyo was pointing at. She ran towards the bathroom not hearing Tomoyo calling her name. While she was running in the hall she bumped into Syaoran.  
  
"Sakura, why are you crying." asked Syaoran.  
  
" Its nothing." Said Sakura.  
  
Sakura got up and started to run to the bathroom. Syaoran was very anxious to find what was wrong because this was unusual to him. Everytime he saw Sakura, she was always happy. So, Syaoran went to look for Tomoyo. When he spotted her sitting on the same bench crying, he went up to her and asked what was wrong with Sakura. Tomoyo didn't want to say anything so she pointed at the same spot she showed Sakura. Syaoran looked, he saw Ryo making out with Amanda, a girl from his class. Syaoran felt like beating the crap out of Ryo right now. Hell, everyone would because if you were in Syaoran's situation and saw someone that you care about upset because of the same reason Sakura's in.  
  
'Wait a minute. Did I just say I care about Sakura?' thought Syaoran, ' This is not the time to be thinking about that stuff!'  
  
Syaoran walked up to Ryo and tapped his shoulder. When Ryo turned around, he was surprised to see Syaoran there.  
  
" How dare you hurt Sakura's feeling!" Exclaimed Syaoran.  
  
Then and there, Syaoran punched Ryo right in the face. Amanda didn't know what Syaoran meant, hurting Sakura's feelings.  
  
"Ryo what does he mean by hurting Sakura's feelings?" Amanda asked him wanting to know the truth.  
  
"Ryo has been going out with Sakura for a year already." Syaoran said as he went to go find Sakura.  
  
Amanda was shocked, hearing what he said. She has been going out with Ryo for only 2 weeks! She kicked Ryo in the shin and left to find Sakura as well wanting to know everything from Sakura knowing she never lies.  
  
Sakura had saw what happen to Ryo. She walked up to Tomoyo and sat next to her. Sakura sighed trying to make herself stop crying. Syaoran saw Sakura and went up to her.  
  
" Sakura, are you okay?" asked Syaoran.  
  
"Hai. Arigato gozaimasu, Syaoran." Said Sakura.  
  
The bell rang and Syaoran and Tomoyo walked with Sakura to class, wanting to make sure she would be okay. Sakura smiled a little seeing her friends were worried about her. She didn't want to upset them anymore than she already did.  
  
In class they had a new student named Eriol Hiirigazawa. When Eriol was looking around the classroom, his eyes were met by amethyst eyes. Tomoyo blushed when she noticed she was starring and looked the other way.  
  
" Ohayo and welcome to our school." said Tomoyo, as she blushed,  
  
"Ohayo and Thank you." said Eriol.  
  
At the end of school, Tomoyo and Sakura were thinking of going to the mall. Sakura wanted to ask Syaoran if he wanted to come, to say thanks and all. Sakura finally found Syaoran and asked if he would want to go to the mall with Tomoyo and her. Syaoran went knowing he had nothing to do. Sakura and Syaoran walked back to Tomoyo and noticed Eriol was with her.  
  
"Sakura, Is it okay if Eriol comes with?"  
  
"No problem."  
  
So, walking to the mall they did!  
  
**- At The Mall -**  
  
" Syaoran, didn't Meiling leave for Hong Kong today?" asked Tomoyo.  
  
"If you don't mind me asking, who is this Meiling?" asked Eriol.  
  
" Meiling is my girlfriend and yes, she left when we were in school. She called me last night to say goodbye. I insisted on going to the airport with her but she didn't want me to miss a school day." Said Syaoran.  
  
'She wants me to miss a day of karate class but not school.' thought Syaoran  
  
" Oh." Said Sakura in a said tone thinking about what happened at school.  
  
" Cheer up Sakura, He is going to be sorry for cheating on you." Said Tomoyo.  
  
"Arigatou Tomoyo, Syaoran for trying to cheer me up." Said Sakura feeling a little better.  
  
"Who wants Ice cream? On me." Said Eriol, "Sakura, you should be happy ,even though I don't know what happened. You have to move on in life because if you don't you might miss somethings important."  
  
"And arigato Hiirigazawa, for your words of wisdom."  
  
"It was no problem. Also, please call me Eriol." chuckled Eriol  
  
"Same with us, okay? Even Syaoran" Said Sakura  
  
"So what flavored ice cream do you girls want?"  
  
"Hey! What about me?" asked Syaoran.  
  
"Fine. I'll pay for you, too." said Eriol  
  
"Vanilla for me and Strawberry for Sakura-chan." said Tomoyo knowing Sakura-chan what would have said.  
  
"Chocolate." said Syaoran  
  
"Not much for words ehh, Syaoran?"  
  
"Hn."  
  
"One vanilla, one strawberry, and one chocolate." Eriol said to the cashier.  
  
"Eriol, what about you?" asked Sakura.  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
" Thank you, Eriol" said Tomoyo, blushing.  
  
Throughout the whole entire day Sakura, Syaoran, Eriol, and Tomoyo went into store after store looking for things to buy. When they left the mall Syaoran was the first to leave the party, then Eriol. Tomoyo then breaks the silence getting annoyed.  
  
"Sakura, can you stop by my house?" asked Tomoyo.  
  
"Sure, Tomoyo." said Sakura.  
  
- Daidouji Residence -  
  
Sakura and Tomoyo walked up to Tomoyo's room. Tomoyo then went to get something ontop on her dresser and pops in a tape that she recorded when they were at the movies. After the movie was done Sakura was surprised.  
  
" Tomoyo, was that why Meiling-chan was mad at me when we were at the movies?" asked Sakura.  
  
"Hai." Said Tomoyo.  
  
Sakura was amazed at the reaction of Syaoran when Ryo tried to kiss her. She also was surprised that Tomoyo also sneaked in with her video camera. Thinking about Tomoyo bringing in her video camera just made her sweatdrop. When Sakura got home she started to think. She fell asleep dreaming of someone with amber eyes and messy chocolate hair, but not without thinking about one last thought.  
  
' Why do I have these feelings?'

* * *

**_A/N - Well, That's all for now! Hehe I promise to update this weekend, as well. R/R please!! _**

_**  
  
**_

**_  
_  
**


End file.
